In quantum computer architectures based on circuit quantum electrodynamics (cQED), it is a common practice to multiplex a plurality of qubit readout resonators onto a single 50 Ohm transmission line. This can be done by coupling each of the qubit readout resonators having a slightly different resonant frequency via a fixed mutual inductance or a fixed capacitor to the transmission line, with typical coupling Q's of the order of several thousands. While stronger coupling is usually desirable for faster readout times, it also contributes to higher decoherence in the circuit (i.e., resetting of the qubit). Readout fidelity of qubits is partially limited by the qubit energy relaxation through the resonator into the transmission line. Additionally, it is desirable to isolate the qubits from the 50 ohm transmission during logic and/or storage operations of the qubit. Current techniques suffer in either strong coupling and/or isolation of the qubit readout resonators to and from the single 50 ohm transmission line.